Ombers vergissing
by JFeijten
Summary: Dorothea Omber had verwacht dat ze een rustige dag zou hebben, maar dan krijgt ze compleet onverwacht Valentijncadeau's. Reden genoeg voor Omber om een uitgekookt plan te beramen - 3e plaats bij de Griffoendor Valentijnschallenge op HP


Valentijnsdag voor Dorothea Omber

**Om****bers vergissing**

In het kasteel was het behoorlijk rustig, omdat bijna alle oudere leerlingen Valentijn waren gaan vieren in Zweinsveld, maar daarin was de lerares Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten niet geïnteresseerd. Ze zat helemaal alleen in haar kantoortje vergezeld van muren vol met sierborden waarop talloze katten afgebeeld stonden en miauwden toen Dorothea Omber op het raam toestapte om de uil binnen te laten die net op de ruit had getikt. Een grote bruine bosuil hield een klein stukje perkament in zijn snavel, dat Dorothea gauw aannam en openvouwde. Het was een gedicht in een slordig handschrift en hier en daar zaten er inktvlekken op het perkament.

_Toen ik je voor het eerst ontmoette, _

_Stond ik verw__onderd van je vertederende ogen,_

_Die mijn hart verwarmden. _

_Sinds die dag heb ik genoeg aan een glimlach van jou_

_Om mijn honger te stillen.__. _

_Ik hou van elke kuch, van elk woord,_

_Dat jouw lippen verlaat. _

_De dag waarop ik wachtte is aangebroken_

_En ik hoop dat jij hem zult beantwoorden._

_Daarom zal ik vanavond op je wachten _

_Aan de ingang van dit kasteel_

_Om onze liefde te beleven. _

_Als een ridder zal ik klaarstaan om_

_Mijn lieve prinses op te vangen. _

Dorothea trok even haar wenkbrauwen op en rook toen aan het perkament, maar stopte daar al gauw mee toen ze moest hoesten van de doordringende geur van mottenballenparfum die het perkament met zich meedroeg.

Normaal zou ze alles wat met Valentijn of met liefde te maken had afkeuren, maar ditmaal was het anders. Voor de eerste keer in haar leven dacht er blijkbaar ook eens iemand aan haar en ergens wist ze wel wie haar dat gedicht had gestuurd. Haar gedachten dwaalden af en ze droomde van Cornelius en vooral van de positie als ministervrouw die ze zou krijgen als ze op zijn avances inging. Ze hield helemaal niet van hem, maar dat deerde niet. Liefde is iets voor zwakkelingen en die zwakte zou ze gebruiken om haar carrière een extra duw te geven. Ze kon er toch ook niet aan doen dat Cornelius voor haar charmes was gevallen en zou het niet gemeen van haar zijn als ze hem afwees? Dorothea gniffelde om haar brilliante plan en poseerde even voor de houten wandspiegel die naast de deur hing.

'Dag mevrouw de minister', giechelde ze zelfvoldaan alsof ze net de hele tovenaarswereld had veroverd.

Harry en Ron zaten allebei humeurig aan de tafel van Griffoendor, toen Hermelien de Grote Zaal kwam binnengelopen. Harry kon het niet verkroppen dat Cho hem alleen had achtergelaten bij madame Kruimelaar, omdat hij liever niet over Carlo wilde praten. Ron, die helemaal onder de modder zat, zag er zowaar nog geïrriteerder uit dan Harry. De Zwerkbaltraining was slecht verlopen en Ron bleek er echt van overtuigd te zijn dat Griffoendor nu het slechtste Zwerkbalteam in jaren had. Ginny die naast Ron zat, had dat blijkbaar ook beseft en wierp steeds nijdige blikken op haar oudere broer.

'Je raadt nooit wat er nu is gebeurd', zei Hermelien enthousiast terwijl ze tussen hen was komen zitten.

'Vertel het dan gewoon, als we het toch niet kunnen raden', antwoordde Ron droogjes.

'Zeg, wat is er met jou aan de hand?' zei Hermelien bitsig.

'Ik wil er niet over praten', snauwde Ron vrijwel onmiddellijk en hij wierp een vluchtige blik op Ginny. 'Vertel het nu maar gewoon.'

'Kijk eens', zei ze en ze legde een groot hart met pralines in poezenvorm op tafel.

'Dat had je nu ook weer niet moeten doen –', begon Ron.

'Dat is niet voor jou, idioot. Het is voor Omber', onderbrak Hermelien hem.

'Zeg, Hermelien, het is niet omdat je de slimste heks van je jaar bent dat je de leraars nog moet overladen met geschenken', zei Ron verontwaardigd. 'Je zult sowieso ook wel het maximum van de punten krijgen. Ik kan ze veel beter gebruiken en hij stak zijn hand uit naar een praline.'

'Hou nu eens vijf minuten je mond', zei Hermelien scherp toen ze op Ron's hand sloeg om hem ervan te weerhouden een praline te eten. 'Ik moet hem aan Omber geven van Marcel –'

'Van Marcel?' vroeg Harry plots en Ginny keek verwonderd op. 'Wat wil hij van Omber?'

'Niets', zei Hermelien. 'Hij heeft het ook van iemand anders gekregen, maar hij kon niet zien wie het was en die persoon wilde liever anoniem blijven. Marcel heeft me gevraagd om hem aan Omber te geven, omdat hij nog iets moest doen voor professor Stronk.'

'Dan gaan we met je mee', zeiden Harry en Ron in koor.

Even later werd er bij het kantoortje van Omber aangeklopt. Ze deed bruusk de deur open en keek geschrokken van het trio naar het hart.

'Jij!', brulde ze naar Harry. Ze trok het hart uit Hermeliens handen en liet haar hersenen razendsnel werken. Harry Potter wilde haar voor de hele school belachelijk maken door haar te overladen met zielige Valentijncadeaus en haar vanavond naar de hal te laten gaan om haar zogezegde geliefde op te wachten. Het zou haar niet verbazen als alle leerlingen en professoren er zouden zijn. Als hij dacht dat ze daarin zou lopen, had hij het mooi mis. Hoog-Inquisiteur Dorothea Omber liet niet met zich sollen.

Ze trok Harry aan zijn gewaad het kantoor binnen en sloeg de deur voor de neus van Ron en Hermelien dicht.

'Je hebt net weer gesolliciteerd om strafregels te komen schrijven, meneer Potter', zei Omber dreigend. Ze legde een stuk perkament en dezelfde dunne zwarte veer, die de woorden _Ik mag niet liegen_ in zijn hand had gekerfd, op het tafeltje voor Harry en zei: 'Ik wil dat je schrijft: _Ik mag een professor niet belachelijk maken_'.

'Maar, professor', protesteerde Harry. 'Ik weet niet waarover u het heeft'.

'Probeer er niet onderuit te komen, Potter', zei Omber boos. 'Ik weet dat je me voor gek wilt zetten met die Valentijncadeaus.'

'Dat is helemaal niet waar!' zei Harry geïrriteerd. 'Hermelien moest u dit hart geven van iemand, maar hij wou zijn naam niet zeggen.'

Omber keek Harry even doordringend aan en nam toen een besluit.

'Goed dan, meneer Potter', zei Omber. 'U kunt gaan, maar ik hou je in de gaten.'

Harry keek haar vuil aan, maar wist dat het verstandiger was om nu zijn mond te houden. Hij liep vlug naar buiten om Ron en Hermelien te kunnen vertellen wat hij had meegemaakt.

Dorothea ging terug in haar roze fauteuil zitten en dacht aan Cornelius. Ze had nooit beseft dat hij zo'n romanticus was en nu ze erover nadacht, kon ze zich niet herinneren dat de minister ooit had laten merken dat hij iets meer voor haar voelde. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij niet dat iemand op het ministerie zou ontdekken dat hij verliefd was op een van zijn trouwste medewerkers, bedacht ze zich. Je zou de geruchtenmolen dan eens moeten horen. Cornelius had groot gelijk om het stil te houden.

Ze werd uit haar overpeinzingen gehaald door dezelfde bruine bosuil die eerder die dag al op haar raam had getikt. Ze deed het vensterraam open en haalde een groot roze kussen uit de poten van de uil. Het kussen voelde bijzonder zacht aan en er was een grote kat op gebreid.

Dorothea lachtte hoog en meisjesachtig en drukte het kussen zo innig tegen haar borst dat ze net een kleuter met haar knuffelbeer leek. Ze keek op de klok; het was bijna half acht. Binnen enkele uren zou ze Cornelius rond haar vinger gedraaid hebben en de macht over het ministerie verwerven. Ze liep gauw naar de kleerkast om haar mooiste jurk aan te trekken, schminkte nog even haar gezicht en tuitte haar lippen.

Om vijf over acht liep ze de trap naar de hal af en keek naar de eiken voordeuren die de koude en regen buiten Zweinstein hielden. Er stond nog niemand. Zou hij misschien buiten op haar wachten? Ze stapte galant naar de eiken voordeuren en deed ze open. Enkele Ravenklauwen staarden haar verbaasd na. Ze trok haar jas wat dichter om zich heen toen de wind tegen haar borst blies en sloot haar handen om haar bovenarmen. Ze liep het bordes af en zag wat verder een schaduw staan. Haar hart ging wat sneller slaan, eerder van de zenuwen dan van een opborrelende liefde.

Haar mond viel open toen ze de man die haar opwachtte, herkende. Hij droeg een afschuwelijke leren vest en zijn haren leken al jaren niet meer te zijn gewassen. Hij ontblootte zijn gelige tanden en begroette zijn geliefde. Mevrouw Norks streek langs zijn benen. Het was Argus Vilder! Dorothea Omber keek nog even ontzet naar het tafereel, maar herstelde zich verbazend snel.

'Argus, wat haal jij hier in hemelsnaam uit?' riep Dorothea gepikeerd.

'Ik kom speciaal voor jou, mijn liefste', antwoordde Argus vol overjaarse kalverliefde en hij bracht zijn mond naar haar toe om haar een kus te geven.

'Expelliarmus!' riep Dorothea, nadat ze razendsnel haar toverstok had getrokken, en Argus werd achterover geblazen.

'Hou onmiddellijk op met die onzin, Vilder', brulde Dorothea razend. 'Ik wil hier geen woord meer over horen.'

'Maar liefste –', bracht Argus moeizaam uit, toen hij overeind krabbelde.

'Noem me geen liefste', riep Dorothea boos.

'En haal die rommel weg', vervolgde ze toen ze wat verderop een deken zag liggen, omringd door zachtjes flakkerende kaarsen. Op het laken lag allerlei lekkers van gebraden kip tot pompoenpasteitjes. Ze keek er nog even minachtend naar en liep toen terug naar het kasteel.

Omber sloeg de voordeuren met een harde bonk dicht. Argus bleef overmand door emoties achter. Er bengelde een traan over zijn wang.


End file.
